


MAGIC WORKS

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Trabajo inspirado en la letra de la cancion"Magic Works"





	

Era la madrugada del 31 de diciembre y el invierno había sido brutal para sus tierras, el dios de la gélida estación parecía haberse ensañado viciosamente para con su tan frágil pueblo, se ensaño tal y como aquellos hombres lo habían hecho con su familia y su linaje.  
El príncipe soberano Kauni Nouli Kuninkaliset, ultimo y único hijo varón del rey Viisas Vahna Kuninkaliset miraba con serenidad, desde el derruido y final peldaño de la antes sublime escalinata de mármol, el desteñido tapate de magnificas dimensiones sobre el cual se encontraba pintada la feliz efigie de su noble familia, su padre, el rey, posaba al frente con la espalda recta y la mirada serena y a la vez soberbia, ataviado con sus más elegantes y opulentas galas sosteniendo en su cabeza la magnífica corona cuyos brillantes representaban el indudable valor de este soberano. Su hermosa madre, la noble reina, dama elegante de bellísimos rasgos tan parecidos a los de él, su hijo el menor que sin querer, posaba tranquilamente dormido entre los brazos de su hermana mayor y, desperdigadas como florecillas alegres estaban sus otras nueve hermanas mayores que él. La tela del tapete decorativo y a la vez significativo se había desteñido ya, no por los casi veinte años que habían pasado desde su realización, si no por el cruel azote de la revolución que se filtró por las puertas y muros de mármol como un torrente imparable de furia y fuego, llevándose todo.   
En menos de un año, la rebeldía de hombres que despreciaban el reinado y a su familia habían aparecido escupiéndoles en la cara y exigiéndoles dejaran el trono y el país, su padre indignado ante tal falta de respeto ordeno eliminar a aquellos hombres pensando que sería fácil, no lo fue. El enojo motiva a los hombres a ser inteligentes, sagaces, previsores y sobre todo, violentos. Descubrió tarde el viejo soberano que no se enfrentaba a unos cuantos rebeldes desvaríos, si no que se enfrentaba a un pueblo hambriento, lánguido de dolor y miseria que rugía rabioso por igualdad, clamaba este ente desfalleciente comer y vivir tan cómodamente como la familia real y sus nobles lo hacían y cuando Kauni , quien nunca había salido del palacio o asomado siquiera las narices a la realidad esto fue un golpe tan duro como aquel que se dio al caerse de su caballo a los once años y, las secuelas de este golpe habían sido peores que la permanente cojera de la pierna derecha que la caída le había provocado. Los Kuninkaliset, noble estirpe que reinaba desde hacía trescientos años el frio país de Miset se vio obligada a demitir de su poder, muy a su pesar, un apellido no derriba un huracán, y este huracán llamado revolución los había derrumbado limpia y fácilmente.  
Suspiro, su vida feliz envuelta de terciopelo, oro y pomposidad se estaba esfumando como las tintas que dibujaban aquellos nobles perfiles pero, se sentía feliz. La contrición de su corazón transmutaba en una culpa falaz que no podía resistir al saber que mientras él se llenaba el estómago de carne y vino la gente que pudo haber llamado alguna vez “mi pueblo”, comía basura y carroña. El creía que las almas buenas iban al cielo, a morar con los bellos ángeles de los que su madre le relataba al leerle las escrituras cada noche y pensaba que, al retirarse su familia enmendaba medianamente el daño que su egoísmo había hecho.  
El enorme salón principal en el que ahora se encontraba lucia tan solo, tan frio, en ruinas como el que fuera antes un precioso ciervo que corrompido por la muerte estaba convirtiéndose en un cadáver putrefacto. No pudo entonces, el príncipe contenerse de derramar una lagrima mientras deambulaba por los fenecidos pasillos de su vida, el polvo y la sangre se mesclaban convirtiéndose en una firme capa de olvido que se barrería con el viento, como también se barrería su apellido y su familia. Entonces por cruel nostalgia camino hasta el salón de fiestas, sus padres eran personas muy alegres y gustaba de hacer fiestas a menudo, celebraciones entre las que había crecido viendo a sus hermanas y a su madre envueltas en coloridas telas y brillantes piedras, estaba tan enamorado entonces, cuando niño, de las hermosas ninfas en las que las féminas de su familia se convertían, amaba no la belleza, si no la felicidad que emanaban al verse ataviadas como muñecas incorruptibles; cerro sus ojos de zafiro y trato de emular la música, las risas, la felicidad. Ninguna de estas cosas estaba ahora presente y pensó, jamás lo estaría de nuevo. No se arrepentía de nada, bueno, quizás, de una cosa.  
-Alteza Kauni… ¿estás aquí?- Como un ave que espantada por el rugir de la noche, sus sueños y memorias salieron volando por los destrozados ventanales, dejándolo ahora sumido en la no tan grata realidad.  
El más joven de los consejeros de su padre, el concejal Sininen Rakkaus Uskollinen asomo el rostro por las compuertas del salón, sus modales, pese a todo lo sucedido no habían cambiado ni mucho menos su feroz lealtad a la familia así que, obedeciendo al anticuado protocolo se inclinó ante su príncipe, con reverencia y respeto.  
Cuando Kauni nació, Sininen era ya un adolescente de trece años, este hecho le permitió ser consciente de la algarabía y jubilo que representaba que, al fin, tras diez bellas princesas la reina había traído al mundo a un varón, un heredero, un rey.  
Entonces, a Sininen se le inculco hasta la medula de los huesos que este bebe de ojos azules y cabellos negros seria su próximo soberano y se le obligó a amarlo más que a los de su sangre pues en un futuro lejano, se suponía que le serviría. Para agrandar más aun la lealtad de Sininen, se le envió a ser educado junto al príncipe, se le inculco que debía protegerlo, servirle, se le indicó también que al ser el mayor que su alteza debía enseñarle lecciones de la vida que por ser menor el príncipe aun no comprendía, fue entonces Sininen para Kauni, un hermano mayor.  
-Sininen…lo siento…solo…paseaba- Respondió al fin apenado de haber sido encontrado en su penosa ensoñación, sin imaginar que el hombre que aun permanecía inclinado frente a el no presto siquiera atención a su gesto.  
Sininen le sonrió afable como solía hacerlo siempre, la ternura y tristeza de Kauni y las condiciones en las que se encontraba le comprimían el corazón.  
-¿Qué hacías aquí?- Su pregunta se acompañó de una mano que le sacudieron al príncipe un poco de polvo que se había depositado en el humilde abrigo que portaba, la opulencia había quedado tan atrás que parecía que habían pasado siglos.  
\- Solo recordaba…las cosas…-Agacho la cabeza mirando sus botas desgastadas sin importarle en lo más mínimo este hecho, después de todo lo ocurrido eso era lo de menos.  
-¿Madre y mis hermanas llegaron bien a Hylatty?...se suponía que llegaban hoy- Sininen sintió una espada invisible atravesarle de lado a lado, pero fingió una sonrisa y asintió.  
\- Que alivio- Dijo el joven soberano en un pequeño suspiro que se solidifico en un denso vaho por obra del clima. Sininen, quien en generaciones pasadas había pertenecido a una familia de magos, adivino, sin necesidad de esta sobrenatural cualidad los pensamientos de Kauni, lo conocía tan bien que su sufrimiento y nostalgia le eran casi palpable pero; él nada podía hacer. Sus ojos de un pálido gris visitaron cada rincón del deplorable lugar y sintió también la tristeza producida por el desencanto; la hermosura y felicidad de la vida habían quedado muy atrás.  
-Quizás ya lo imaginabas pero…su alteza la reina planeaba un baile para ti…iba a ser la celebración más grande que se hubiera visto…la celebración de tus veinte años.- Una mueca de amargura disfrazada de sonrisa adorno el sereno rostro del consejero; viendo como la misma mueca se pintaba en los labios del príncipe.  
-Lo se…mi madre amaba las fiestas…se sentía contenta rodeada de gente y música…- Suspiro su majestad con añoranza y se llevó la mano al pecho; después, los hermosos orbes se enfocaron en su alto interlocutor y le sonrió de lado.  
-Sé que debemos irnos pero…podríamos…ir?- El oculto componente tácito de la pregunta expresaba una íntima complicidad entre los dos; el consejero comprensivo de inmediato y sonrió. Asintió lentamente y al instante la mano del príncipe se aferró a la suya y avanzaron por el pasillo tras el trono central; terminando frente a una portezuela descascarada que en mejores tiempos había sido azul celeste; Kauni giró el pomo tres veces, le dio un puntapié y un codazo y la puerta cedió; así era como debía abrirse cada vez.   
-Pero qué?!- Su desencanto no se hizo esperar. La secreta habitación había sido construida en su tercer cumpleaños, era una pequeña cámara apartada llena de juguetes y almohadones, de libros y muñecos con los que Kauni solía entretenerse, era su escondite y caja de los secretos y el único autorizado aparte de el para entrar, era Sininen. Desgraciadamente, el señor tiempo también había pasado por este Edén infantil, ya que estaba todo empolvado y sombrío, helado y falto de encanto.  
-Lamento mi alteza que este en estas condiciones, cuando dejaste de jugar aquí a las catorce ya no se le presto mucha atención- Vio Sininen con tristeza, como el leve brillo de fugaz e inocente infancia se esfumaba de Kauni; entonces, decidió hacerle, un regalo. Quizás el ultimo.  
-Cierra tus ojos majestad- Le dijo quitándose el pesado abrigo; el muchacho lo miro contrariado y por supuesto que no cerró los ojos.  
-Vamos alteza…cierra los ojos- Se aproximó a él y con delicadeza cubrió los ojos del príncipe con sus manos; Kauni las sintió tibias y gentiles y sonrió confortado; aun con tantos problemas aun había un tacto suave para él, el de Sininen. Espero invidente a la sorpresa, sintiendo a ciegas una ráfaga de viento revolver el cuarto y cuando la luz le fue dada de nuevo no lo podía creer; la habitación había regresó a su vieja y hermosa gloria, como por arte de magia.  
-Sininen! Que hermoso! Mira…como se ve…como hace años!- Las cortinas de seda volvían a resplandecer en sus pálidos colores; los almohadones esponjosos y brillantes aguardaban mullidos en el resplandeciente piso de mármol donde la imagen de una luna y una estrella los miraba inmóvil y, el articulo favorito del príncipe, un megáfono se erguía orgulloso y cantarín como si no hubiera pasado nada; las lágrimas como de un chiquillo fascinado brotaron y entre saltitos se abrazó de Sininen, con algo más que añoranza infantil ; con felicidad genuina.  
-Es mi presente para ti alteza….feliz cumpleaños- El hombre se inclinó un poco y beso la cabeza del príncipe, con un afecto que estaba ya demasiado lejos de fraternal.  
Kauni alzo el rostro y sonrió ausente de los sentimientos de su consejero. Ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Se aproximó al megáfono y giro la palanca de la cuerda; tras unos minutos el artefacto empezó a tocar una antigua canción tradicional de su pueblo, una nana que hablaba de mantos de estrellas que te llevarían a planear por el cielo boreal donde los destellos de luz te mecerían hasta el amanecer.   
-Mi madre hubiera preparado un baile para mí pero…me hubiera enseñado a bailar primero…nunca lo he hecho- El joven se acercó quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda, extendiendo los brazos hacia Sininen.  
-Baila conmigo Sininen….quizás sea la primera y última vez que baile- La nostalgia asomo levente por las palabras del príncipe, la familia real había aceptado como más factible su pronta ejecución y desde hacía algunos meses cada acción de los miembros de la familia era consideraba la posible ultima. El consejero no pensaba en esto ni por error, no lo pensó tampoco en ese momento y se aproximó al príncipe, presto a obedecer; poso su mano en la estrecha cintura y la otra en la mano que aguardaba en el viento; Kauni delicado y gentil era perfecto para el papel de la dama en este baile y aunque nunca lo había hecho, siguió de inmediato el compás, meciéndose como una frágil hoja al viento entre los brazos de mayor que no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Esta era muy probablemente la última vez que estarían juntos y ambos, por desgracia lo sabían; ambos como miembros de la realeza y el parlamento debían huir a tierras lejanas cada quien por su lado y tratar de sobrevivir en este cruel mundo. Era la última oportunidad que tenia de sostener a aquel a quien amaba, dándose cuenta de que había esperado lo suficiente; dejo que por ese único y esplendido momento la presumible magia que Sininen poseía se apoderara del lugar. No tuvo miedo y mientras ambos eran envueltos por la mística tonada estrecho con delicadeza el frágil cuerpo de su príncipe entre sus brazos; con la mirada gris aferrada a las pupilas azules y con valentía se aferró a esta mágica oportunidad y sin más, sus labios ansiosos del néctar juvenil que emanaba de los del príncipe se unieron a los de el en un beso, un delicado beso gentil e inseguro que disipó al fin toda duda e inseguridad, sin duda este era su ultimo baile.  
-Sininen- Suspiro Kauni contra sus labios jadeando en el helado viento con dos lágrimas en sus mejillas, con decisión lo abrazo por el cuello parándose en las puntas de los pies y lo jalo hacia el mullido conjunto de almohadones que fingían como una cama, se tendió ahí con la mirada inocente y anhelante.  
-Sininen sé que muy pronto voy a morir…sé que te amo y que me amas; no tiene caso ocultarlo. Nunca me han besado, ni me han tocado, tampoco me han amado….y quiero irme de este mundo con la satisfacción de que aquel a quien ame y me amo…me hizo suyo…por favor- Sus manos heladas se aferraron a la camisa del mayor que lo miraba incrédulo, jamás espero estas palabas del menor y, herido de ante mano por la fatal sentencia enunciada, simplemente asintió y ambos, en medio de una amargura tacita y una felicidad momentánea se entregaron con voracidad el uno al otro.  
Sininen, ya con experiencia admiro embelesado la pálida piel del príncipe, digna de su linaje era suave y tersa, beso cada rincón milimétrico de este amado ser y lo dejo retorcerse en sus brazos, lo amo con la adoración propia de su carácter y entre cada beso y caricia se expresaron un amor que iría mas allá de esta vida, un amor que quedaría plagado en los muros de aquel lugar y que el gélido viento llevaría por todos lados, dando a cada amante desesperado del mundo una débil atisbo de ilusión, la misma ilusión que ellos sentían. Y así, entre mantas de colores y la cálida nana de su infancia Kauni dejo de ser un niño en los brazos de su amado, su fiel compañero, su amigo y el hombre que le enseño muchas cosas de la vida que tristemente ya no podría aplicar. Kauni sabía que nunca iba a ser mayor, una pesada sentencia pesaba sobre él pero, ya no tenía miedo, sintió a Sininen fundirse en él, esparcirse en su interior tan cálido, tan profundo, se sintió feliz y ahora, esperaría la muerte con dignidad y calma.  
-Kauni…-Apenas recobro el aliento lo llamo, le quería decir que debía levantarse, huir, ese era el plan, irse tan lejos como pudiera y seguir huyendo eternamente hasta que sus perseguidores se cansaran; pero Kauni, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado y feliz negó con la cabeza.  
-No, no quiero huir Sininen, mi padre murió y mis hermanas se han ido lejos y allá están bien…no debo unírmeles porque…los rebeldes me quieren a mí, quieren mi muerte…lo sé muy bien. Dejare que me maten ahora porque, después de todo…lo terminaran haciendo…pero moriré feliz. Gracias a ti- Le sonrió con resignación y Sininen se sentía morir. El y el resto del parlamento se habían esforzado en ocultar a toda costa que, Kauni, al ser el heredero al trono era a quien los revolucionarios querían, lo querían matar como prueba de la extinción del viejo régimen, se lo ocultaron tanto pero Kauni siempre lo supo, no hacía falta ser muy listo.  
-No Kauni no..- Le acarició el rostro aferrándose a él, envolviéndolo con su desnudez tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.  
-No…ya basta de correr- Dijo el príncipe, sin abrir los ojos. En eso, los pocos vidrios que quedaban estallaron y unas botas iracundas mancillaron el silencio del recinto. Eran los rebeldes que venían por Kauni y por todo aquel que le defendiera.  
-Vete Sininen…no te quedes a ver esto…-Espeto reincorporándose y buscando su ropa pero, antes de que el príncipe pudiera hacer nada Sininen lo beso y al instante el menor se desmayó.

-Soy el conejal principal Sininen Rakkaus Uskollinen , fiel servidor de su alteza Kauni quien les aseguro…no está aquí- Dijo Sininen apareciéndose frente a ellos en el salón principal. Los hombres lo miraron con sus miradas de ira y ansiosas de destrucción.  
-No estás cansado de ser un perro de esos asquerosos cerdos monarcas?!-Infirió uno apuntando su arma hacia Sininen, quien no se vio ni mínimamente amilanado.  
-Y ustedes no están cansados de esta destrucción?!...prometieron respetar la vida de las princesas y de la reina…pero no…las asesinaron…los perros son ustedes y lo saben!- Escupió Sininen al suelo, cerca de las botas de los rebeldes; interponiéndose con su cuerpo entre ellos y su más grande tesoro.  
-Déjate de idioteces y déjanos pasar! Sabemos que escondes a Kauni! Lo mataremos y esa maldita familia se erradicara de la tierra! Quítate!- Los seis se abalanzaron sobre Sininen quien, armado únicamente con una espada les hizo frente; recordando antes de cerrar sus ojos, el espléndido amor que sentía, sintió y sentiría hacia Kauni, por la eternidad.

-Oye …mira aquí hay alguien- Dijo uno de los rebeldes que sobrevivió a la batalla con Sininen, de los siete batiéndose a duelo solo sobrevivieron dos y ninguno, era el consejero. Ambos hombres habían encontrado el pasadizo de la recamara secreta pero, al mirar a su interior, no encontraron a Kauni, si no a un chico de cabellos castaños y tez acanelada que yacía desmayado en la habitación.  
-Ese no es Kauni, tal vez sea un criado, este mocoso no nos interesa…déjalo ahí, morirá pronto- Dijo el más cruel empezando a avanzar.  
-¿Y si es el príncipe? Decían que ese tal concejal era brujo-  
-¡Nah! Patrañas…la magia no existe- Dijo y ambos se alejaron del lugar y del palacio.  
Mientras, de los labios de aquel chiquillo desmayado broto una suave palabra.  
-Sininen….-


End file.
